Fortune Cookie
by Children of Light
Summary: A story of what happened when Maki ate a fortune cookie.


Horrible didn't even begin to describe how Sumeragi Maki felt. She curled up tighter, if that was even possible. She barely registered someone knocking on her door.

"Maki…?" Kira Hitomiko gently opened the door. She was holding a tray. The tray's contents were a thermometer, medicine and a bowl of hot soup.

She carefully helped the girl sit up.

"H-Hitomiko-nee…"

Hitomiko hugged the younger child tenderly.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. Open your mouth, Maki. Let me take your temperature."

Maki did as she was told and Hitomiko placed the thermometer in her mouth. Once that was done, she slowly fed the turquoise-haired girl the medicine and soup.

"Done. Now get some more rest, Maki."

She lay Maki back down. She stared worriedly at her as the child curled back into her ball-like shape, clutching onto her bed covers tightly. She was shivering with a pained expression on her face. Hitomiko sighed as she left the room.

* * *

><p>The minute she closed the door, Hitomiko was ambushed by the other Sun Garden children, all with anxious looks, especially those who used to be part of Epsilon.<p>

"How is she?!"

Hitomiko turned to the most anxious one of them all, Mutou Satoshi.

"Her temperature's at 39 degrees Celsius."

Satoshi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

At that moment, Nagumo Haruya proceeded to distract everyone by taking a lighter, pulling out something from his pocket and setting it ablaze.

Suzuno Fuusuke whacked him on the head.

"You tulip-baka! Why did you just set your fortune cookie on fire?!"

"I'm not eating that damned thing! What if I fall sick too?! What if I die?!"

All the others just sweatdropped and facepalmed.

Fuuko sighed as she remembered the previous day's events.

* * *

><p>Hitomiko-nee had received fortune cookies from her friend from China, so she distributed them to all the children. After explaining the concept of fortune cookies, everyone was excited, especially Maki.<p>

However, just as they were about to open the packets, the clock chimed, signalling the time for all the children to go to sleep.

Everyone thus kept their fortune cookies to eat tomorrow. Well, everyone except Maki. She really wanted to eat hers, so she sneakily ate hers before going to bed.

This morning, during breakfast, everyone noticed that Maki hadn't woken up yet, despite often being the first one awake.

When Fuuko had gone to check up on the usually energetic and joyful girl, she found her ex-teammate shivering in her bed. Her face was flushed red and she had broken out in sweat.

She had immediately rushed to Maki's side, and it was soon obvious that Maki was sick. When Fuuko looked at Maki's bedside table, she found a small slip of paper. She picked it up and read it.

'Watch your health. Avoid unhealthy food.'

She then proceeded to alert Hitomiko-nee. After examining the paper, Hitomiko-nee identified the paper as Maki's fortune from the fortune cookie.

* * *

><p>And so, Haruya's fortune cookie was currently burning on the ground. Well, it was burning until Ryuuji panicked and rushed to put it out.<p>

Hiroto stepped forward.

"I suggest we all take turns to care for Maki-chan. We can't leave it all to Hitomiko-nee."

All the others agreed.

* * *

><p><span>Maki's P.O.V.<span>

Who's…? Who's that…?

My vision was blurred, but I could make out the colour purple.

Oh my gosh, my head hurts… I can't stop shaking…. It's so cold…

"Shhh… I'm here for you, Maki…"

I could feel someone embrace me. That person's hug was strangely comforting and warm…

I clutched onto that person's shirt. For some reason, one name ran through my head.

"Sa… Satoshi…"

I felt that person caress my cheek.

"I love you, Maki…"

* * *

><p><strong>Based on a true story. I swear, I'm never eating another fortune cookie ever again! Just felt like writing some fluff, mostly to try to make myself feel better. Gah, whatever Maki went through is identical to what happened to me, except, of course, the part where she gets a love confession at the end.<strong>

**If you're wondering why I chose Maki, well, c'mon, Maki's adorable. And I seriously love Maki X Satoshi.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko**


End file.
